Double-Life
by Skyllix093
Summary: This is my second story and its a WIP just like the first one. This story takes place before the first story and how he met everyone before everything went to hell. However, this story is in a parallel universe so to speak and something extraordinary happens. Read on and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys. Skyllix here and I hope you enjoy a new story called "Double-Life". It's a WIP which means it will be a story I will bring people in for meaning NEW OCs about my characters life. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end.

My name is Skyler Monroe. I am 16 years old and unemployed. Well unemployed until tomorrow. Most people call me Skyllix. I prefer Skyllix as my name and when I get the chance, I am changing it to Skyllix. I live in the southern part of Colorado where barely anything happens that is important to the rest of America. Well, that's all about to change. This is my story of how I had died but lived. This is the story, of my life being both human and animatronic.

(May 1, 2013)

I was playing on my computer with my friends on a game called Scarlet Blade (actual game. I do not own it.) Let's just say the game is made for those of perverted qualities as well as people with disgusted minds. I chose to be male because well, I don't like to be female characters all that much especially in an mmorpg game like this. It was 3:45pm and I hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Skyler! Come on down! Someone's here to visit you!" My mom said.

This peaked my interest. No one came over to my house who knew me besides my friends. I told my friends I'll be back and that I had a visitor. That made them curious as well and told me to tell them when I got back. I got up from my computer and left the room. My home was a big two story house with a normal kitchen able to fit 5 adults and 3 kids. 9 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. 1 being downstairs, 1 being in upstairs hallway, and the last one in the master bedroom. When I got to the door, a woman I didn't recognize was at the door. She looked to be 5'8'', brown hair and green eyes.

"Uh hello. You ask for me?" I say confused.

"Ah. You are Skyler? My name is Emily. Emily Heckintosh." She said.

"Nice to meet you. You need me for something? I didn't sign up for anything so I'm a little confused." I say curiosity on my face.

"Actually, I am here to offer you a job. No your mother and father didn't ask me. I went to your local school and asked if I could pick a student to work at a restaurant. Not far from your location and from your records, tend to stay up after hours and still get good grades." She said looking through her bag.

"Yeah. I tend to study a lot before I play my games up in my room. School tends to be more important." I confirm putting my hand on the door to balance myself. "What kind of job are you offering me if I may ask?"

"My boss needs someone to look after his restaurant at nights, he has animatronics there that he wants to keep safe. He asked me if I could go and find someone of quality and suited to the job." She explained. " The pay is good, it's only from 12:00 to 6:00am, so midnight to early morning."

"I don't know. This all seems sketchy to me. How do I know you aren't a student at my school who's just trying to pull a prank on me?" I say about to close the door.

"I'm 21, I'm not likely to go to your school especially one with low quality and low graduation rates. Plus I have a degree in accounting. I'm my boss's wealth manager." She said taking out her degree and I.D.

I look at both. They came out positive as they were real, both the I.D and the degree. I have them back with a look of astonishment.

"What's the job?" I asked.

"Do you know Freddy Fazbears Pizza?" She asked calmly.

"Everyone does. I loved that place when I was a child, still do as I go there sometimes to watch and help out sometimes. That place has a lot of good memories for me." I say smiling.

"The job is there and you need to be the night guard there. People have been breaking in lately to get the loving animals but every time they go in they come out horrified. I believe they are getting spooked by the night guards there but they aren't there in the morning either. They always leave a not saying that they quit." She said giving a few notes as proof.

"So your asking me to take this job since these others were inadequate I believe is the term." I look at her.

"It's your choice, and yes that's the term." She said taking the notes back.

I don't know whether I should take this job. All this is a 50/50 chance on whether it's a prank or it's actually true. Everything had to have Ben Anne's but everything looked authentic and actually real.

"I'll take it but I'm coming with you to the restaurant to get clarification. I would like proof that none of this is just a prank." I say.

"Ok then hop on in but please let your family know. I don't want anyone to believe I'm kidnapping you." She says heading to the car.

I close the door and went to my room and told my friends what had happened. So far it had been 30min ever since I left that everything was turned off. Skype call ended, game was killed, everything completely reset to normal routine of just a screen.

"Dammit. Ah whatever. I'll tell them later." I say turning off the computer.

"Hey mom! I'm going out to a job interview. Be back whenever!" I say running out the door before I could get the bear hug of a lifetime.

She was waiting in the car outside my house door open and waiting. I got in and closed the door. I would have gotten there myself but I didn't have a car of my own. She got in and started the engine and we left. It was a good hour to get there by bike but it was a good 30 minutes to get there in a car. So far she told the truth. We got out and went into the restaurant and almost instantly I got a lot of screams from the children that it hurt my ears. Luckily, I had earplugs so I can put one in and listen. I followed her to the office and we went in.

"So you found someone Emily? This one better be suited for the job." Said a gruffly man.

"Don't worry Mr. Fazbear. Skyler here is well suited for this job." She said sitting down.

"Really now. Do you have his records?" He asked.

"I'd keep that a secret sir. A lot has happened in my school year that I don't like to talk about. She can easily tell you instead of show you." I say.

"Ok then. Tell me about your school life." He said turning to me.

"Well I have good grades, I tend to stay up after hours either studying or playing video games. I have been a subject of bullying, at some point I had skin taken off of my upper right and left arms. Hinting me always wearing long sleeves. That's about it." I said.

"Well ok then. How you managed to explain all that easily and in short I never understand. But back to the matter at hand, I believe Skyler here is a perfect candidate for the job sir." Said Emily happily.

"From the information I have heard, I believe you are a perfect candidate for the job and I would like to give it to you as the night guard. You get 125 dollars per week you're here. You want the job?"

I was astonished. 125 a week is something I can easily work towards. I nodded furiously and was grabbed out of my seat and taken out the door by an unknown character. The two instantly got up and grabbed hold of me to help me. I look up to see an odd man with white eyes looking down at me with a HUGE smile.

"Let him go you demon of hell!" Said Mr. Fazbear grabbing a cross and quickly putting it on his face. It screamed in pain, and disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I yelled looking back.

"Sorry. That's a ghost of this place. Ever since a date we won't talk about until tomorrow since we're closed he's been haunting this place. Since the animatronics are programmed to be like living characters, they have been helping us in containing him until he possessed one of them." Explained Mr. Fazbear.

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed and as always, if you spot something wrong, let me know what to do and I'll fix it as best I can. Not taking any OCs right now but if you want, you can ask to bring in any new characters whether it's mine, or yours. Can't be any of the OCs in "The New Animatronic" since that takes place in a future time period. Thank you guys and I'll let you enjoy your week.


	2. First Night, Transformation?

*Hey guys how are you doing? I've been under a lot of stress lately dealing with finals for class a'd helping my parents move. I know you guys and gals are probably wondering why I haven't been on for such a long while. Well, I had stress, writer's block and moving Viking through. You see we are heading back to the mainland in 2 weeks on June 5. We will be living in New Hampshire and let's just say we are under a lot of stress. Also I just recently hit the age of 16. Like 2/3 days ago so yay, time for a car and a job. If Fan paid, t his would be my job.

So yeah sorry I haven't been on and I hope You guys understand about the current conditions I'm going through and I'll see you guys late rand I hope you have a wonderful week.

"Wait there's a ghost here?! What happened and why did it try and grab me?!" *I say almost to a yelling point*

"A while back, a guard was killed here trying to protect a child from a rogue animatronic and was killed in the process. His name was Vincent Gullabin. He was always a cheerful man, loved kids and was always there to help whenever possible. It was until something clicked in him that was never supposed to click." Explained the manager.

Apparently this was a ghost known as Vincent. That's his real name from when he wasn't dead. He didn't start acting odd until he came into the restaurant with a purple uniform and sunglasses. Apparently he was also a heavy drinker so the shades was a normal thing but the discoloration of the uniform wasn't. Apparently Fred Fazbear, the manager, asked him about the uniform. He didn't respond about anything else except for "it is the color of the holy father as well as the sin of the devil."

Let's just say after that I became scared from this guy. I didn't enjoy this so called Vincent at all. He nearly choked me to death and the fact that the characters are different looking. Almost feminine from what I saw out of the corner of my eye since I didn't really pay attention. I accepted the job anyways. It was a way for me to get out of the house since, I can't believe I'm saying this, I have to study for the finals next week. I didn't study at all so if I don't take this time to study I'm fucked.

\- 1st Night-

-11:50pm Front of the restaurant-

I park in the driveway and immediately I feel this cold stare. It sent shivers down my back and I look around to see no one. I shrug it off and get my laptop, books, some snacks, and some movies to watch. When I did I get out of the car and look at the restaurant. It had an eerie feel and soon I saw eyes glowing at the doorway which freaked the shit out of me. I then saw the ears and a smile, or what looked like a smile and waved. It waved back and opened up.

"Hey Skyllix. Welcome back to the restaurant. Me. Fazbear informed us of your new job. Welcome to our home/work." Said the cheerful bunny animatronic Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie." I said happily walking in and the she-not closing the door behind me. "Do you know where he is?" She nodded and pointed to the office door. "Thanks." I walk over and knock.

"Come in." said the manager.

I walk in and see the bear, Freddy standing there. "Aah Skyllix. This here's Freddy. He's the main mascot here at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria." He said moving a hand to a seat.

"Hey there young man. Welcome to the team." Said the bear animatronic.

"Thanks Freddy. So, what happened to the new Night guard if I may ask?" I asked looking at Fred Fazbear." He then went white and from what I could tell from a cough, his throat went dry.

"He uh…he died by the hands of Vincent. Don't know why. Won't wanna know why. I just know is that the animatronics tried helping but couldn't since the doors, for just in case a malfunction happens, were closed. All we know was that we saw a knife in the guys head and chest." He explained. His voice raspy.

"There's more to that sir. You just aren't telling him and for a good reason. He just got here so he needs to find out for himself." Said the bear.

I heard the 12:00 am bell go off and immediately a light shined around the room forcing me to shade it from my eyesight. When it dimmed instead of a robot, I saw a completely human Freddy Fazbear. I stared in surprise causing him to chuckle.

"We are more then suits young man. We are human beings just as yourself but were stuffed into these suits when we were young by a similar killer to Vincent. As time went by, we grew up but are forced to live an immortal life. Only Two of the group are younger than me and Bonnie are Foxy and Chica. They were stuffed a year after we were. They are I believe 18." Explained the bear.

"So there are 4 animatronics-humans here and there of them are female? That has to be a bit depressing being the only male here." I say jealous.

I heard him chuckle. "Young man, if you were in my pants you'd be happy yet embarrassed." I then heard Fred start chuckling.

"Alright you two enough arguing. Freddy, go introduce him to the rest. I'm leaving for the night." He said getting up with his stuff.

"Alright sir. Want me to show him how to work the cameras since it doesn't seem like he's a gamer and not a tech person." He asked with me looking at him objectively.

"No no it'll be fine. It seems to me he's fine with figuring things out on his own. I have a feeling he'll join you if he doesn't keep an eye on things and keep his skin in tact." Mr. Fazbear said looking at me.

"Yeah. I'll be fine hopefully. I can figure out the cameras without any help. I'm not a dunce." I said challenging.

"Great, I'll see you guys in the morning and hopefully a non-rotting corpse of a human." He said walking out of the office with us following him.

"Don't worry sir. We'll make sure he survives on our lives." Said the human Freddy Fazbear.

It was at this moment that everything soon became clear. This was a job that will change my life forever since this is a lie or death job. If it meant keeping my life, I'm going to do all that it takes to survive this horror. When I got to the office, I saw stains on the floor. It was either coffee, piss, or blood. I wasn't going to find out so I decided to ignore it.

Everything was going good for a couple hours until I started suing the Dan ghost moving around. I closed the door every time he got close making sure he didn't get in. What I didn't realize was that something else that was purple was behind me.

"Hey there!" Said the loud cheery voice behind me.

When I heard that I nearly jumped out of my chair. When I turned around I saw a red-headed girl with a Fox outfit on and a blonde girl with all yellow on behind me.

"Don't do that Chica. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I scolded and turning back to the cameras and opening the closed door.

"Sorry. We, just wanted to come say our hellos to you." Said the chica.

"I wanted to give ye this. Maybe we can spar when the moon comes to get rid of any evil spirits that are lurking around." She handed me a plastic sword to defend myself with when or if we spar. "Hey Chica, we best be going. We shouldn't distract him from his job."

" Good point. Well, we best get going. Nice to meet you from what we could." Said Chica and I watch them leave.

It was only an hour left and I was starting to get drowsy. I didn't realize I blacked out until I woke up in another location at the sound off the bell and Freddie and Bonnie looking over me with worried expressions.

"What's wrong?" I say confused.

They helped me sit up and stand considering the fact that I was still a bit drowsy.

" You feel asleep giving Vincent a chance at killing you but when he got there from my point of view to check up on you… You weren't you." Said Bonnie. She then explained that I was a Fox. There was a look of confusion as well in the ghosts eyes apparently considering he hasn't even doesn't anything.

"So you're saying that I changed into an animatronic Fox even though I wasn't kidnapped, killed, or stuffed. I was just laying there sleeping." They both nodded.


	3. Teasers and News

*Hello everyone. I know its been a log time since ive posted a chapter for _Double-Life_ and trust me I know you have probably forgotten me. Anyways I'm back and I'm picking up the paste. Expect a chapter either tomorrow or Saturday. BUUUUUTT... here are a few spoilers.*

I was standing around, wondering where they were. When I was in the office they were all on the stage. But when I left they were off. I looked frantically, wondering where they were, I heard giggling from everywhere. Both soft and deep. I figured that it wasn't safe so I went back to the office but before I did, I saw a flash of gold and then bright white.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HES A ACTUAL HUMAN. NOT AN ENDOSKELETON!" I fought Freddy as he tried to put the head on Nathan. _I am not gonna let another one get hurt because of a programming!_

5 months had passed and never have we seen someone change. There are those here who don't even know the root cause of it, but whatever it is. its best you control it. You almost went insane, I'm sure you don't want to be tested on if it gets word.

*There you go guys. a few teasers for the next chapter or 2. And if you were wondering, I was in school. I decided to finish the year with good grades then lie low. You see, my creativity went down. I was getting writers block every other chapter that I had to prematurely end off my first story. "A New Animatronic". Don't worry, I'm actually gonna finish this one. I just need to know. would anyone like to be in the story? yep I said it. Would you like to be in the story? thanks guys and have a good week and weekend.*


End file.
